


Dean Teaches Cas How To Do CPR.

by Casismyangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casismyangel/pseuds/Casismyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is afraid that if he loses his grace, he wont be able to save lives anymore. So Dean decides to teach Cas how to do CPR. Includes somewhat intense mouth to mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel turned to Dean with a look of forlorn on his face; his mouth turned down into a trembling frown, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration and eyes that were full of sorrow and defeat.

"I don't know how to do it Dean"

"Look, it's easy. You just need to concentrate and stop being so hard on yourself"

Dean tried to suppress the laugh that was escaping from his lips as he watched Cas leaning over the body on the table. He was pushing down on the dummy's chest too softly, like he was afraid he might break it. Castiel's face was quizzical and it was the funniest thing Dean had seen since Sammy tripped over the curb last week on the way into The Steakhouse. Now that was hilarious...

"Dean, can you show me again how to make the plastic man breath please?"

Dean was ripped away from his daydream and couldn't help but smile at Cas. He was an angel of the Lord, all mighty and glorious in everything he was. And yet he couldn't save a mans life without his powers. He loved how helpless he was and how much Cas needed him, now and in so many other areas of his life.  
"Ok. But this is the last time. You have to learn how to do it for yourself"

Dean went around to the side of the table, taking Castiel's place beside the dummy. He couldn't help noticing Cas staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure whether Cas was intent on the act of CPR, or himself. No, couldn't be. Cas didn't see him like that.

"Right, so all you have to do is put one hand right here..." Dean gestures to the middle of the mans chest, just over his heart. "And put your other hand on top of that one, like this. Then you..."

Dean cut off, for Cas had walked silently to the opposite side of the table to where Dean stood with his hands on the chest of the dummy. Cas leaned over and his head was inches from Deans face. He could smell the cinnamon shampoo Cas had used a few hours earlier. When he had been in the shower. Naked. Running his hands through his hair and all over his soapy, glistening, perfect...

"DEAN. HELLO? WHY IS THE MAN NOT BREATHING? WHY ARE YOU NOT BREATHING? DEAN?"

_Snap out of it Dean._

"Ummm, sorry Cas. Yes as I was saying. Put your hand on top of your other hand and push 5 times. Not too fast or too hard, but definitely not as softly as you were before. You won't harm him I promise."

Dean looked up and saw Cas was still looking very confused. He couldn't understand how he still didn't get it after what seemed like the hundredth time of demonstrating. He loved Cas, but he was very frustrating sometimes.

"Lets just move on to another technique we call mouth to mouth."

"Yes okay Dean, that sounds easier and much nicer." Cas flashed Dean a huge smile that showed off all his pearly white, perfectly straight teeth.

Dean giggled to himself nervously. He wasn't sure if he was embarrassed by the way Cas had stared right at his lips when he said it or whether the sickly feeling in his stomach was something more intense than just anxiety. He licked his lips absently and decided to ignore his feelings.

He lent closer to the body now and tilted back the head, which made a faint click to let you know it was in the correct position. His mouth was only centimeters away from the cold, plastic lips that he wished belonged to another.

"Wait, Dean, I think I know why this isn't working. I know why the body is still not breathing."

Dean straightened up and looked at Cas. The sun had set by now outside. He could just see the faint glow of premature moonlight shining in through the window and settling on Castiel's cheek. They had been at this all day and he hadn't even noticed the passing of time. There was something about being in the angels presence that made everything else insignificant and forgettable.

"Go on, enlighten me."

Dean noticed Cas looked slightly uncomfortable, but he stayed silent; willing him to go on.

"I don't think I can save the plastic man, because he's just that. He's plastic. Maybe I can't find it in myself to save something that doesn't need to be saved. I know if I ever lost my grace and it was a real human I could do better."

"Maybe we should just call it a day then." Dean said slightly disappointingly. He couldn't help but feel like he should be annoyed that he had wasted an entire day trying to teach Castiel a valuable skill if he was ever human again. But he had spent an entire day in the company of Cas, how could he be annoyed with that?

"Wait! I have an idea, but you might not be willing to try it." Now it was Castiel's turn to feel slightly embarrassed. He had been building up the courage to ask this of Dean all day, but wasn't sure how he would react. He didn't want Dean to be disgusted, but when he saw how seemingly upset Dean was when they were going to end the failed session he knew now was the time.

"What is it? I'm willing to try just about anything to make today a success. You need this Cas."

"Well, I was thinking, hmm, maybe you, maybe I need a real human to work on. Then maybe I would be able to gain the skills needed to perform this CRP on people."  
Dean laughed out loud, his eyes crinkling in the corners from all the fake smiles and laughs he had pushed out over the years. With Cas it was never faked. It was always real.

"Its CPR Cas! You can't even get that right!" Dean said, tears now rolling down his cheeks. But as soon as he saw the pain on Castiel's face, most likely from his outburst, he stopped immediately and wiped his eyes. "Look, if you want to try with a real body then thats fine. Did you have anyone in mind?"

" _Dean didn't mean it. At least I make him laugh_." Cas thought before saying, "Well, you're here right now, and you're human..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale to the Cas/Dean/CPR story. I hope you enjoy the ending guys!

Deans stomach started to twist and contract like he had a tourniquet around his middle. What was Cas suggesting? It can't be anything other than completely innocent. This was Cas for God's sake. But Dean couldn't help thinking that this was the moment he'd been waiting for, for 5 years. The moment he would finally get to have Castiel's plump, rosebud lips on his. The moment he would finally have Castiel's strong hands on his shaking body.

_Wait, shaking body?_

Dean roused from his daydream. He seemed to do that a lot when Cas was around. Imagining what could be. He was physically shaking with anticipation at the thought of Castiel performing CPR on him. Thankfully Cas didn't seem to have noticed. He was still looking expectantly at Dean, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, well, sure if you think it will help. We could give it a try."

Cas smiled again; that beautiful smile that made every worry Dean ever had melt away. A smile that only Cas was capable of. An angels smile.

Dean lifted the stiff dummy off the table, it was heavier than he remembered it being when he put it there. He propped it up against the wall underneath the window that he had seen the moonlight filtering through from before. The moon was hidden behind a cloud and there was hardly any light in the room he and Cas occupied.

He walked back over to the table and lay down on the flat surface, his heart feeling like it was going to beat right out of his chest with anticipation and longing.

Cas hovered above him.

"So I put my hand right here over your heart?" Cas placed his hand exactly where it should be. "Your heart is beating exceptionally fast Dean. Does that mean I'm doing it right?"

Dean felt like he was about to faint. It was a good thing he was lying down. His palms were slick with sweat, he felt like he had sand in his mouth, and he couldn't stop gazing into Castiel's deep blue eyes. In reality that probably wasn't helping his condition.

"Yes, you're doing really well. Carry on. Do you remember the next step?" Dean choked out.

"I think so. I put my other hand over this one and then I push, like so?" Cas pushed down 5 times on Deans chest firmly.

Dean wanted to cry. The feelings he was experiencing right now were beyond anything he'd felt before in his life. He was hot, but shivering. He was happy, but was on the verge of tears. He wanted to sing and scream and shout and squirm. But he lay perfectly still, almost silent, the only sound coming from Deans mouth. Shallow, loud breaths full of want for the man that was above him with his hands on Deans chest.

"I did it! You're breathing!" Cas said gleefully, with a childish sparkle in his eye. "Shall we move onto mouth to mouth now Dean?"

But Cas didn't wait for an answer. He tilted Dean's head back, all the time looking over his face hungrily. He didn't think Dean knew, but he'd waited for this moment for years. Ever since that day in the barn when he'd first laid eyes on this human. This flawed, delicate, perfect human. His Father had done himself proud when creating the Winchesters. They were fine men. Castiel loved them both equally, but he lusted over Dean and Dean alone. There was something so mesmerizing about him. After everything he had endured he was still fighting. Fighting for his life, fighting for his family, fighting for Cas. Castiel knew he would never, could never feel this way about another person, ever.

He leaned in towards Deans mouth and noticed how Dean had tears in his eyes. Was Dean afraid? Didn't he want this the way Castiel did?

Cas sharply jerked away, yanking his hands off Deans chest and letting his arms fall to his sides in defeat.

"I'm sorry Dean. You clearly don't feel comfortable with my being in such close proximity to you. You've told me enough times. I should have respected your space. I apologize."

Cas couldn't help noticing that while he was saying this, Dean had sat up and inched his way down the table so he was sat very close to Cas. So close that Deans leg was nudging Castiel's hand, still hanging motionless at his side.

"Come here you stupid angel"

Dean grabbed the back of Castiel's head somewhat forcefully, pulling Cas towards him. He didn't even give Cas a chance to complain before their lips were locked in a heated embrace. Dean wasn't going to give into his fear this time. He had waited far too long to show Castiel how he felt, he wasn't going to wait a second longer.  
He opened his lips a fraction of an inch to let his tongue escape and make its way into Cas's mouth. Cas returned the gesture by flicking his own tongue over Deans in whay can only be described as a passionate dance.

Deans hands were everywhere all at once. In Castiel's hair, then shaping the contours of his shoulder blades where he knew wings sometimes sprouted, down into the small of his back and over his perfectly formed buttocks.

Neither man wanted this experience to end. They had hidden their feelings for so long, it was affecting their friendship. Neither one knew how to act around the other without coming off as standoffish. They had been so afraid to show the love they had for one another that they had been forced apart and hardly saw each other anymore as a result. Now they had finally expressed their feelings, they felt free. They were once again truly happy. They could finally be themselves. They knew, above everything, that this was the start of something that would be epic. An epic love that people would talk about for years, would be envious of, would strive to have themselves.

Dean was the first to pull away. He needed to come up for air.

"Umm, so..." Dean looked into Castiel's eyes and saw a hint of true happiness. He knew then that this is what Cas wanted too. He had wished as much, but couldn't be sure until that exact moment.

"That was very satisfactory Dean. I think if that happens every time I save your life, then you shall rest assured you will never die again."

Dean let out a loud laugh and clapped a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"I think we should go and tell Sammy how productive our day was. He'll be wondering what we've been up to."

And with that Cas and Dean left the room to find Sam together, both beaming with the unspoken promise of unconditional love between a human and his angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to give kudos if you enjoyed the story and message me/comment for any ideas for future works I could write. I have a few already in my head that I need to type out.  
> Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this.  
> Charlotte x


End file.
